revelations
by empress of evil
Summary: raven leaves the team no one has hear form herbut what happens when speedy bumps into someone raespeedy
1. Chapter 1

I don't own teen titans or any of the characters

His here my head is pounding my heart is beating faster its becoming hard to breath

To many people no where to run to escape to hide

I can feel him getting near

Bodies pilling all around me

I can feel him snaking his arms around my waist and his hot breath on my neck

I can feel his heart beating against my back

The heat of his body against my

Him tightening his hold on me

As I fall you run and catch me in your arms to never let go

I look directly at your eyes and see tears in those beautiful eyes of yours

Those grayish green eyes of yours

Oh how ill miss those eyes once I'm gone

Please don't cry

You know I can't stand it when you cry you know I can't stay

(A/n I know its short but I need to know what you think so I can continue it)


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry but I have to leave I'll miss you guys you where the greatest friends anyone could ask for goodbye

Raven

Raven had tears as she wrote these when she finish she put the note on the fridge and disappear

**One year later **

"Miss Roth you haven't pay the rent in three months I need you to pay soon or" Rachel landlord Mr. Rodney said he didn't want to kick Rachel out she has been really nice person.

"I know I understand sir" Rachel said fidgeting

"Look Miss Roth if I may suggest something the apartment is big enough for two you could get a room mate" Mr. Rodney said shyly

"You know that's not a bad idea" Rachel smile

**At titans tower **

"Guys sorry but if we can't find raven the"

"Hold up robin you can't just disband the team because of that look ill make you a deal give me five months ill fine her"

"I'm going to have to agree with carrot top on these one rob plus I miss my little sis" Cy said sadly

"And I miss having raven throw me out the window" added a depress beast boy

"And I miss our girl talk" star said gloomily

"Fine just if you need help don't hesitate to call" robin said kind of unsure

Speedy went to his room change to his civilian close

**In jump city streets**

"Ugh how in the world am I going to find a room mate" the girl distracted bumps into some one

"Sorry" the redheaded man said 'holy shit this girl is hot' the red head thought

"That's fine um" Rachel said still not looking up

"The names Roy so what's with all the papers" the redhead said

"Um well I kind of need a roommate if you're interested here's the address" Rachel said shyly and started walking away.

Roy then realize he had not ask her name

"Hey wait up you didn't tell me your name" Roy runs after her

"It's on the paper "Roy look at it and it said Rachel Roth 685 3498

He then looked up but she was gone to bad neither expected to see each other so soon.

**Back at the tower**

"cyborg you're never going to guess what just happen" speedy burst in

"What you found my little sis" cyborg

"Well not exactly but before you say anything wouldn't it be better if I get and apartment that way I'm like a civilian and I'll be easier to find raven"

"And how exactly well it's not a bad idea but you have any" cyborg said but was interrupted by the archer

"Look I got these girls number she needs a room mate"

"Great wait what your s"

"Cyborg calm down ill tell you why I want to find raven"


	3. Chapter 3

"why wont anyone call I put the sign literally every where in jump man I miss cyborg maybe no but he wouldn't tell them where I am if I tell him not to great now I'm talking to myself OK here goes nothing" raven starts dialing cyborg number

"So what were you going to tell me wait hold up" cyborg checks his phone

"sorry phone Hello the one and only victor stone"

"Are you alone?"

"Wait who is"

"Cyborg it's me please don't say anything I just miss you so much can you come I'll give you the address"

Good thing cyborg had gone to kitchen so speedy wasn't able to see cyborg shock

"Oh yeah sure so thanks for telling me what's the address"

"3634 south Lake Ave"

"OK meet you there in an hour"

"who where you talking to" speedy ask as he walk into the kitchen

"someone look I have to go take care of something OK when the others get back tell them I went out if they ask where you don't know"

"Sooooo I'm suppose to stay alone"

"Look no party's while I'm out and you can call that girl that needed a roomy" Cy waggle his eyes

"Fine and I don't like her that way" half yell Roy

"Whatever you say carrot top later" speedy was fuming for like ten minutes

Flashback

"What's that suppose to mean 'it's all I do' "raven was now yelling at the top of her lungs

"Your always running you're doing it right now backing away from my reach" the young shirtless archer said mockingly

"Am not" Raven kept backing away proving his point

"Your not" end of flashback

Cyborg was standing in front of raven's door he finally decided to knock

"Coming" Raven then open the door cyborg couldn't believe what he was seeing but then raven gave him a hug he knew it really was her and he wasn't dreaming

"Rae it's really you"

"The one and only so how are things going for you" raven said trying to change the subject.


	4. Chapter 4

Richard Grayson headed to the Wilson manor when got there he was greeted by the butler.

"sir Grayson come in lady Wilson is still getting ready" the butler said taking Richard coat

"will she be long" Richard ask

"sir it is lady Wilson we are speaking of" one of the maids

"she has gone thru ten different outfits and non that she likes" the maid said irritated.

"I can not find anything and he is going to be here soon" a girl yell from upstairs

"I'll go help the lady" a seven year old girl said Richard look at the girl she look familiar

"sir Grayson your coffee would be ready soon sorry for not introducing myself I am Erika now I must leave or you'll be waiting for lady Wilson for another week" Erika then head upstairs

"lady Wilson the black jeans with the of the shoulder red long sleeve shirt would be perfect" Erika said

"I told you not to call me that when were alone" Isabella did what Erika said

"you have great taste in clothes Rika come here" Isabella said gently sitting on her bed

"I can not do that" Erika said

"my father is not here so there is nothing to worry about now come here" Isabella said gently

Erika did as was told Isabella then hug her.

"you know I love you right" Isabella said

"I know mother I do to but" Erika said

"your grandfather you don't have to worry about it" Isabella said

_Flashback_

_Isabella was in her room she was just 17 and found out she was with child when her father burst in her room. _

_"How dare you defy me after all I done for you and you thank me with this I told you to stay away from him" her father yell then he slap her _

_"you'll have the child but she will only stay as your servant or better she'll work for the others" her father said coldly _

_"and if it's a he" Isabella challenge _

_"then we say I adopted him now I have other more important things to take care of" he then left_

_End of flashback _

" you should head downstairs Richard is waiting for you" Erika said Isabella headed downstairs

"sorry I took so long hope I didn't make you wit long" Isabella said

"lady Wilson you made him wait two hours" the butlers said

"it's quite rude and sir Wilson will not be please you talk to Erika" the butler added

Isabella turn to him and whisper to his ear "if someone touches her I will hurt you now if you tell daddy then I'll have no choice then to I don't know pay your wife a visit"

Isabella grin then led Richard out.

"sorry again I woke up late so I was kind of trying to get everything ready" Isabella said getting in the car

"it was fun you know I notice that girl Erika looks a lot like you" Richard finally said when he notice the similarities

"it's probably from all the time she spends with me" Isabella said quickly her phone rang

"viper heist at Wayne enterprise" a mask man said from the other line then hang up

"who was it" Richard ask

"I forgot something in the house maybe we can have our date some other time" Isabella said tense she rarely got tense

"you sure your ok" Richard said

"YES NOW TAKE ME HOME" Isabella yell she really did not want to deal with her father specially not when he was Slade.

She took a deep breath.

"look sorry I yell at you but it's just my dad and I have a meeting tomorrow and well you and I barely spent anytime together" Isabella said closing her eyes

"don't worry plus I need to tell you something" Richard said he had been going out with her for two years and well if he was going to ask her to marry him.

he needed to tell her about his other life as Nightwing leader of the titans.


End file.
